dreamcityarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harrison Wright
Harrison is an eccentric grade 12 student at Bob Joe high school. Biography Harrison was born on November 26, 1994. His mother died when he was young. He lived alone with his single father for most of his childhood. For years, his father kept everything in the dark, until he was 18 years old. When Harrison was 8 years old he was diagnosed with Asperger’s which caused more difficulties in the relationship with his father. He also struggled at school, being held back a grade. When he was 12 years old his father brought in a young woman named Jenny, who would also be starting her practicum at their house. However Harrison learned quickly her true intentions, when he heard her having sex one too many times with his father. A few days later Harrison and his father went with Jenny to the mall, where she got a haircut. Harrison didn’t understand why his father made her get one, but he later learned that so that she could resemble his dead wife. Many store employees also mistook Jenny for his sister. Later, after she got comfortable, Jenny drugged Mr. Wright and stole his credit card. She brought Harrison with her to splurge on clothes and accessories. She also went out with her friends for several weeks without being caught until Mr. Wright checked his bank balance on the computer. Then they had a heated argument which ended with Harrison running away because he was too scared. Then Mr. Wright went out to search for him, and tried to convince his son that it was just a petty argument. Harrison reluctantly went home with him when it got dark. The next day it seemed Jenny had reconciled with his father, but at a price. A few weeks later he woke up to hear Jenny having yet another heated argument with his father. He discovered that she was pregnant, and Mr. Wright wanted her to have an abortion, but she refused to get one. It was the straw that broke the camel’s back in the relationship, and Jenny decided to have Mr. Wright go to jail by preying on his volatile temper. When Harrison came back from school she took him hostage, hoping to get a violent reaction from him. Mr. Wright came back from work and heard his son crying out in fear, and he took the bait whole. He violently attacked Jenny and one of her friends whom she had called up. However Jenny had already called the police, and knew that the police would be biased against him, to her advantage. Mr. Wright got arrested and had to spend a few nights in jail. He also had to clear his name of an aggravated assault charge, which could’ve destroyed his career and have Harrison put in foster care. The events left both father and son traumatized and they both changed their ways from that day on. After her practicum ended, Jenny went back to her hometown and left the family without a trace. However she promised Harrison that she would let him visit his younger half brother someday. In middle school, Harrison struggled to make friends because of his poor social skills. He went without friends for a time, until he befriended Kenny Jr after he gave him some lunch. They became fire forged friends, due to their similar stories of being neglected and abused by their parents. Harrison joined in with Kenny, doing whatever he did, whether it was vandalizing people’s houses or stealing stuff from the convenience store. However at the end of grade 9, Kenny was arrested and sent to juvie. High School In high school Kenny returned back into Harrison’s life, but this time he brought his new girlfriend named Alana whom he had met at juvie. The band slowly devolved into a gang which committed more petty crime than making music. They went on many crime sprees, shoplifting and vandalizing everything. Alana got in a fight with Madeline Joe and was wanted by her brother. Later Alana convinces her two male friends to smuggle alcohol and weapons into the school. They were seen by an unknown classmate, and they were sent to the office, where they were all suspended from school. The principal ordered that they were not allowed to have contact with each other. Harrison was stuck at home with his father, who called several days off from his workplace to monitor him. Mr. Wright locked his son’s phone inside his safe full of Christmas Valentine magazine clippings, and they did housework together. Since Harrison did not have access to his phone he did not know that Kenny and Alana had a bad fight. By the time he returned to school Kenny had mysteriously disappeared, and Alana displayed a strange amount of interest in him. Despite the fact that she mocked him for being a virgin, she tried to seduce him at his house, but it was quickly ruined when Harrison’s father came back early. Alana hid inside his closet, but she had left her purse on the chair, which was seen by Mr. Wright who thought his son had robbed some girl. Fed up with the lack of control he had over the situation, Harrison physically attacked his father. Then finally Harrison revealed Alana to his father, and his father just acknowledged that his son was grown up now. Alana left their house and texted Harrison to fight his dad again because she enjoyed it. As the weeks passed Alana became more pervasive than ever. She mocked Harrison even more for being a virgin, and eventually offered to have sex with him to cure his awkwardness. She took Harrison’s virginity on a school night, and also secretly recorded it, to use the tape as blackmail later. A few days later they trespassed onto Alternative High School where Kenny was doing community service. He was enraged to see the both of them as he was still bitter over his breakup with Alana and also realized that she had been flirting with Harrison the whole time. He left his duties and cornered Harrison in an alley, where they had a bloody fight. Despite being physically able to defeat Kenny, Harrison purposely didn’t use his strength because he loved his friend too much to ever punch him. He basically became Kenny’s punching bag until he was a bleeding mess on the ground. Then Alana brought him to her house to recover, except she held him captive. At one point she had sex with him while he was drunk. His suffering ended when her parents came back from their vacation, and found him naked in their daughter’s room. They brought him back to his home, and handed him back to his father who had no idea that his son had been gone the whole time. Mr. Wright grounded his son for six months, and cut off his access to the internet for a week. When Harrison went back to school he learned that Alana was expelled for ditching too many classes. Kenny went back to Alternative High School, and he was now alone. He was unable to search for them on the internet, or call them as they changed their numbers. After his friends left Bob Joe Harrison was aggressively monitored by the principal and the police, because they thought he was also an active perpetrator of crimes, even though he actually just sat behind and passively allowed his friends to commit crime. Because of his friends' notoriety no one wanted to hang out with him, because they were warned about him by their parents and the school. He was forced to clean up the mess that his friends had caused on their rampage. At some point he worked at Toys R Us, but later quit. Noticing Lukas Harrison noticed Lukas when he first came to the school, but did not talk to him until that fateful meeting. He developed a crush on Lukas, whom he still thought was female. He obsessively stalked the small blond boy until Lukas actually talked to him. He lied to Lukas that he liked heavy metal so that they could become friends. Despite finding out about Lukas's real gender Harrison did not change his mind and still secretly loved him. But Lukas never even figured it out, despite all the hints that were being dropped around him. Harrison sacrificed everything to be with Lukas such as giving up his sanity to take public transit with him and pretending that he didn't have pleb taste in music. They conveniently had a spare at the same time, where the most shenanigans happened. Harrison made a wood carving of Lukas in construction class, and gave it to his beloved as a gift. He went to Lukas’s church group, solely because he just wanted to be with Lukas. The most infamous event of their friendship was when they stole a bus together because they were frustrated with the bus driver leaving the bus alone for so long. The bus driver saw Harrison in the front seat and instantly assumed he was the one who stole the bus, although Lukas was the one who suggested it. He got arrested after dropping off Lukas and got interrogated by the police, but he is reluctant to get Lukas in trouble, so he puts the blame solely on himself and sits in jail for the weekend. Later he discovers that his ex-girlfriend Alana returned to Bob Joe, and is trying to sexually harass Lukas. He hated Alana bitterly for ruining his friendship with Kenny, leaving him with a bad reputation with the administration, and does not want her to defile Lukas. Eventually Alana is arrested for trespassing onto her old school, and Harrison embraces Lukas, finally free of Alana’s influence. Summer Vacation During the summer, Harrison gets an unexpected text message from his cousin, Hudson, that he was coming over to visit. Harrison thought it was just a prank at first, until Hudson sent him a selfie that he was actually at the airport. Then he drove to the airport to pick up his cousin, who had arrived with nothing but the clothes on his back and a backpack. Harrison asked why he had flown to Canada out of the blue, and Hudson grumpily replied that Patty had evicted him. Harrison drove Hudson back to his house, where the first thing that he asks for was the WiFi password. Harrison gave him his house’s wifi password, oblivious to what his father had warned him about. Once Hudson got on the wifi, he quickly began sending messages on his phone and took out his laptop. Harrison’s father returns home from work, and is surprised to see his nephew lounging on the couch, drinking beer and scrolling through Facebook. Harrison explained to his father about Hudson’s situation, and his father let him stay, but only for a week. They have supper together, where Hudson resists complaining about the food, since it is not vegan. After supper Hudson begins to play League which severely slows down the wifi. Harrison’s father cuts out the wifi for both of them and forces them to rely on Harrison’s phone data which quickly runs out. With no wifi, the boys are unable to figure out what to do. Hudson curses his cousin and demands that he find him a place to sleep. Harrison remembered that he had totally forgotten to set up Hudson’s bed, and hammers together a makeshift one using the wood from his construction class. Hudson slowly sits on it, but it creaked really loud. When he tried to lay down on it, it snapped in half. Hudson wanted to leave Harrison’s room, but he is too afraid to go outside, afraid of invoking his uncle’s wrath. The next morning Hudson woke up early because his bed was too uncomfortable. He saw that Harrison had been masturbating in his sleep, and ran out into the hall where he had a breakdown. His loud crying woke his cousin up and he came out to ask what’s wrong. Hudson, traumatized by what he saw, hisses at him to go away. After Harrison had gotten cleaned up they went outside to find a wifi connection. Personality Harrison looks like an intimidating youth due to his height and size, but in reality he is more mellow than his two delinquent friends. He seems to have a learning disability, which earned him lackluster grades. Because of his terrible grades he is in the lowest classes, and got rejected from the football team despite the fact that he meets the physical requirements. He seems kind of dimwitted because he just blindly follows his friends without question, although later he slowly starts to realize that they might be wrong. He was very loyal to his best friend Kenny, and refused to fight him for Alana’s amusement. Despite the fact that Madeline bullied him, he refused to fight her, but his reason was that his father and her father were close friends and could get him in trouble. The Joe children have a very low opinion of him, believing that he is too stupid and weird. Appearance Harrison is a very tall teenager. He has greasy black hair and sideburns. (Previously he had a blue highlight in his bangs.) He wears a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans, and also wears black worn out Vans. He wears two earrings on each ear, and has pierced eyebrows. He wears large glasses with thick lenses because of his extremely poor eyesight. He occasionally wears a soft bear hat which he dubbed as the bear hat of confession. He also wears black nail polish. He always looks sad and miserable unless if he is near Lukas. Due to his appearance he is mistaken for a Satanist by the people in his neighborhood. When he forgets to shave he looks 25. When he was young he had shorter hair, no piercings and a round face. He also wore a grey sweatshirt and sweatpants almost every day. Relationships Kenny Harrison was very close to Kenny and they had a brotherly relationship despite not actually being related. Kenny found him a breath of fresh air from being surrounded by apathetic females for so long. They became friends after hearing of their similar stories of being abused and neglected. However their relationship was destroyed by Alana, who turned them against each other. Alana Winters Harrison had a love hate relationship with Alana. He reluctantly entered a relationship with her after she broke up with Kenny, not knowing any better. Harrison was just thirsty for sex like a normal teenage boy, and he didn’t really think about what would happen next. Disturbingly enough his relationship with Alana mirrors that of the one his father had with Jenny years earlier, where they simply wanted sex but got more than what they bargained for. His father Harrison was mostly distant with his father. When he was born, Mr. Wright barely cared about him until his wife died. After the death of Mrs. Wright, their relationship suffered even more. Mr. Wright only cared about giving his son the most basic necessities and thought that was good enough. He kept arguing to CPS that Harrison wasn’t starving to death so therefore he wasn’t being abused. But Harrison was starved of emotional bonding that he never got from his father. Harrison’s terrible relationship with his father and also his lack of a maternal figure caused him to be deathly shy around girls and impeded his social skills. Hudson and the rest of his extended family Harrison didn’t know much of his extended family, due to the fact that his father was estranged from most of them. However, he found his cousin Hudson on the internet, after years of not speaking. They had a rocky reunion, where Hudson found him to be odd and a little off. However, they seemed to be on good terms by the time Harrison got to high school. Hudson trusted him enough to come visit him in Canada, which turned out to be a mistake. Despite seeming chill online Harrison was a wreck IRL, and his father was worse. Hudson was horrified by his two estranged relatives and desperately wanted to go back. Useless Facts * Harrison has a driver’s license and used to drive a car, until he crashed it into a tree. * Harrison’s schedule was Science, Phys Ed, Construction, and spare. * Harrison has an online resume, made for him by his father. * Harrison was in cadets for a while in middle school. * Harrison’s favorite band is a progressive noise metal band called Fetid Fetus * His surname and Kenny’s were given in the prequel story. * Harrison was not allowed to dye his hair again after his father accidentally used his blue dye. * This year, he would be 22. * In the old art he was originally a brunette. Gallery Sketch40299.jpg Harrison.png|Harrison's original appearance THE WRIGHT FAMILY TREE UPDATED.png|harrisons family tree Harrison3932840.png Youngharrison.jpg|emo baby harrison Sketch2614351.jpg Category:Male Category:The Delinquents Category:The reboot Category:Wright Family Category:Bob Joe High School